


Santa's Helpers

by wordsareleftbehind (froggydarren)



Series: Daisies [22]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/wordsareleftbehind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Christmas-inspired Daisies verse drabble on how Chris and Darren try and keep the magic real for Daisy and almost fail.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa's Helpers

"Shut _up_!"

The hiss is said just loud enough that it makes Darren jump and yelp.

"You're not helping, by the way," he mutters and then turns back, taking another step down, frowning.

It's enough of a warning that he keeps his mouth shut, though, and stops humming _Jingle Bells_ under his breath. He's balancing too many boxes in his arms anyway, and there's a step that creaks unless he puts his feet on it in a very specific way. They've both perfected that maneuver a few years back, when absolute quiet was needed. Chris, of course, was always better at it and never fails to point that out to Darren.

"Don't say it," Darren hisses when he almost misses the right move.

But he's trying to not fall and Chris does have the easier handled stuff in his arms, of course. But arguing right now is counter-productive because they do need to stay as inconspicuous as possible. Finally, they both make it down the stairs and into the living room, then set down the boxes and bags. Darren breathes out heavily and earns himself a glare from Chris.

"Do _not_ get noisy now," Chris grumbles under his breath, "We still need to get back."

"I know," Darren sighs and arranges the wrapped up boxes under the Christmas tree, "But the hard part is over."

"I don't know why you insist to still do this," Chris glances to Darren who's fiddling with the arrangement, "She'll be too old for this soon, you know?"

"I know, but Chuck and I loved this part until we were like, ten," Darren grins giddily.

"Liar," Chris reacts with a chuckle, "You're doing this for yourself as much as for her."

"Can't argue that point," Darren shrugs, "I mean, remember her face last year? It's worth it for that alone."

It's then that Darren bends down faster than he intended and the jingle bell on his hat interrupts the silence in the big space. He cringes immediately and wraps his hand around it to mute the sound.

"Why did you insist on wearing this silly thing?" Chris rolls his eyes and tugs on the hat when he moves to Darren.

"We're Santa's helpers, I need to look the part."

"You do have the height," Chris can't help the tease and yelps when Darren grips his waist and pulls Chris closer.

"Not nice, Christopher, what's Santa going to think?" Darren sniggers and glances up, "Oh hey, mistletoe," he whispers to the little bundle on the doorframe they moved to.

"Hm, maybe I can be _extra_ nice to one of his helpers and Santa will overlook my naughty side?"

"I like your naughty side," Darren mutters and leans in for a kiss that quickly heats up.

"Daddy? Papa?"

They jump apart at the sound of the sleepy voice from the staircase.

"Honey," Chris lets go of Darren and rushes over to Daisy who's padding down the stairs, rubbing her eyes, "What are you doing awake?"

"Did you see Santa?" she asks instead, "I heard a jingle bell and noises."

Chris glances back to Darren with an "I told you so" expression, and Darren has the decency to blush and mouth 'sorry' as he adjusts the hat. That sets off the small bell again and Daisy looks up.

"Oh, 's just Daddy's hat," she says with a dramatic sigh, "not Santa."

Darren joins them at the bottom of the stairs and turns their daughter away from the living room, so she doesn't spot the boxes they brought down.

"Sweetheart, it's the middle of the night," he says gently, "How about we go up and I'll tuck you in again and Papa will keep an eye out for Santa?"

"'kay," she nods and grabs Darren's hand.

"Be nice," Darren leans over to whisper in Chris' ear, "If you're nice, we can explore the naughty later on."

Leaving a speechless Chris on the bottom of the stairs, Darren lets Daisy drag him up to her room.


End file.
